


"Creeper Shot"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You’ve been training with Victor for awhile. You both are relaxing at the end of the day when you find some pictures on his phone.





	"Creeper Shot"

**Author's Note:**

> Victor Zsasz x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, fluff

Being the girlfriend of the infamous Victor Zsasz was a red flag to some people, but a _challenge_ to others. Because of this, Victor thought it was important for you to know how to protect yourself. You had started training with him and his Zsaszettes a couple of months ago and have improved exponentially.

Today was general work out/gun training where it was just you and Victor. Today was really more of a test for you to see how much you had retained and to see if you could handle having a gun on your person safely. He had you shoot at those stereotypical target practice papers that have an outline of a human on them. You used various types of guns and felt like you did pretty well using each of them.

He was watching from a few feet away. You couldn’t hear him insanely well. So you had no idea that he had actually taken a quick break from watching you shoot to take some candid pictures of you. He couldn’t help himself. Right now, you were so attractive to him. You were always beautiful to him, but seeing you with a gun and not missing the target once made him fall in love with you even more.

This wasn’t the first (or last) time Victor had sneakily taken pictures of you. He loved the candid shots more than posed pictures. They showed you how you truly are, and that was incredible to him.

Victor quickly put his phone away right before you turned to face him. You took your ear muffs off and looked at him expectantly. He quickly realized that you wanted to know his thoughts.

“So, how’d I do?” You felt kind of proud but knew better than to get your hopes up too high or get cocky. Victor was a master in any form of combat, so if he said you needed more practice, you needed more practice. Much to your surprise, his answer was positive.

“I think you’re ready.” He grew a small smile on his face before you threw your arms around him. He laughed at how excited you were. He knew how hard you worked to get to where you are today and how much you _wanted_ to grow. So this next step was a big deal for you.

After having a moment of celebrating, you kissed him before asking. “Are we done for today. I’m exhausted and sweaty.” You both laughed and he nodded his head.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good place to stop for today. Go shower, stinky.” Victor teased. You hit his shoulder before turning and heading up to your bathroom. Victor stayed behind and cleaned up a bit. Before he went inside to take his own shower, he looked back at the pictures he snuck on his phone. 

~~~~~~~~

After a full day of work and training, you relaxed on the couch with your head on Victor’s shoulder. You had put on one of your favorite movies to have on in the background as you did some work on your laptop. You were an editor for the _Gotham Gazette_ , so you always had work to do at home. There were so many articles that went into the newspaper, you were just thankful you weren’t in charge of selecting which articles went where in the printed copies.

You were reading an article about Oswald Cobblepot’s recent election campaign when you caught a glimpse of Victor going through pictures on his phone. You had to do a double take. _Is that a picture of me?!_

“Vic, what are those?” You asked but you already knew the answer. He quickly tried to hide his phone even though he knew that you saw. Before he could successfully hide his phone, you had gotten a hold of it and took a good look at the pictures he had apparently taken today.

“ _Oh my god_. You took creeper shots of me? Delete these!” Before you could hit the delete button, Victor was able to take his phone back.

“Why?! I like them! They are candid shots that are badass and wonderful! Wait– _Creeper shot_?” He looked confused. He didn’t know that phrase.

“A creeper shot is just another way of saying sneaky pictures or sneaky unposed pictures. Not meaning to call you a creep.” You both laughed a little before you talked again. “I guess they aren’t too bad.”

“Oh these are _nothing_ compared to some of the others I have.” Victor admitted with a smile. You were in shock. How had he taken pictures without you noticing. You considered yourself to be pretty perceptive, but apparently not as much as you thought.

“ _Excuse me?_ What do you mean ‘ _others_ ’?!” You tried to get his phone again, but he was able to pull it further away from your grasp. You straddled his lap to try to get a better reach, but he ended up somehow getting it in his back pocket. You sat there and pouted a little bit. He put his hands on your waist, stroking his thumbs against your sides. It was a bit ticklish, but not enough to make your squirm.

“Yes, others. You’re cute and I like to have pictures of you so I can look at them when we aren’t together.” You let out a sigh, put your hands on his shoulders and smiled.

“Victor Zsasz, what the hell am I gonna do with you?” He pulled you closer and leaned in incredibly close but not kissing you first, knowing that this teasing always worked on you.

“I don’t know. What _are_ you going to do with me?” He smirked and knew what was going to happen next. You closed the very small distance between your lips and tried to get even closer to Victor.

While you enjoyed kissing your boyfriend, you curiosity was getting the better of you. You _needed_ to see what photos he had on his phone. Trying to be sneaky, you kept kissing him and slowly had your hand travel down to his back pocket. As soon as he felt your hand go near his pocket, he grabbed your wrist.

“Wrong move, sweetheart.” He had another smirk on his face and you had no idea what his next move was. Before you could retaliate, he was on top of you, tickling your sides. You were so caught off guard that you had no idea of how to fight back. He wasn’t ticklish, so this was really an unfair fight.

Your laughter and squeals filled the air until Victor stopped a couple minutes later. You both were still laughing as you tried to catch your breath and Victor got back into his seat. Once you calmed down, you cuddled up next to him. He put a hand on your face and kissed you once more before talking.

“If you _really_ want me to delete the picture, I will.” You too a second to realize what he was saying before shaking your head and going back to your work. Victor was taken aback.

“What made you change your mind?” He was genuinely curious.

“You said you liked it. And if it makes you happy, I want you to have that.” You smiled and he just smiled back before leaning in to kiss you again.

He looked back at the picture of you shooting a pistol from earlier today and commented. “It’s funny to think that this badass looking girl is also the same girl that can be easily taken down in a tickle fight and also one of the best women on the planet.” You playfully hit his chest before thinking of a great response.

“You know, that wasn’t the _only_ reason I am letting you keep that picture.” You had a smirk on your face because you knew what your were going to say next was going to shock him.

“ _Oh really?_ What other reason do you have?” You turned to face him. You wanted to see his reaction.

“I’m pretty sure that I have some pictures on my phone of _you_ that are way worse than the ones you have of me.” You saw his face drop from amused to kind of shocked and serious. You laughed at how sudden the facial change was.

While you were catching your breath from laughing so hard, you saw his own mischievous smirk grown on his face. You knew that something was going to happen next, so you tried to run away, but Victor was too quick. He grabbed your waist and pulled you back onto the couch where he loomed over you again. He tried to grab your phone but you quickly put it in your back pocket. You kissed his cheek and then smiled victoriously, even though you knew you hadn’t won yet. Victor chuckled and you braced yourself for what you expected to come next.

“Sweetheart, now you’re just _asking_ for round two.”


End file.
